Complicated
by StarAngel2014
Summary: Elena's love life has just gotten more complicated.She has deep feelings for three guys she cares about.Matt,Damon,and Stefan. But she can only choose one to be with. Who will she choose? Who will wind up hurt?
1. Elena's Shocked Surprise

**Story: **Complicated

**Written by: **Angel2008-2009

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Elena finds herself stuck in the middle of three guys and can't decide who she wants to be with the most. There's Damon who's a Vampire and has a bad reputation, and is one deadly vampire or so he seems. Then there's Stefan whom she has deep feelings for and wants to marry him someday. Then there's Matt her ex-boyfriend. Elena and him both discover that they still have deep feelings for each other that had never been explored. Who will Elena chose to be with? Will it be with one of the Vampires, or with Matt?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Original Characters. They belong to L.J. Smith. Meredith Edwards is made up from me since I can't remember the last name of the original Meredith. So I made up a different one for this fan fiction series so it's not the same character.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life has gotten so complicated lately! I'm So in love with Stefan and I'm looking forward to marrying him in just about a month. But the problem is I have deep feelings for his brother Damon as well. And I have unresolved feelings for Matt as well. The romance is still there between us. Matt wants me back, he says I deserve a lot better than falling for two Vampires. Maybe he's right, but me, and Stefan, and Damon have been through so much together! I can't just abandon them all together. Sigh. I have no idea what to do Diary. I want to discuss things with Bonnie, but it's just so complicated, I just don't think they will understand. I've got until next month to decide who I really want to be with. Problem is, who will I choose?"_

_Love ya, Elena_

Elena Gilbert sighed as she leaned back on her bed. She should be happy right now. She had Stefan all to herself! She shouldn't be thinking about wanting to be with anyone else right now! In about a month, she would be getting married to the man of her dreams. She had Stefan back! But then her mind drifted back over to Damon. The two of them had gotten a lot closer lately. He wasn't nearly as bad as he seemed especially not around her.

It was as if he had a soft spot for her. He would kill and die for her literally. Then their was Matt. The two of them were talking again. Thank goodness he has forgiven her and Damon for what he had seen last month. Matt even had admitted he was still in love with her. Which was why he said it was hard for him to fall in love with anyone else for example Bonnie.

The next day, Elena and her friends started College. It was there 10th year, and they were living in a dorm. And it was an all girl's school which meant no boys. Elena was a bit against it at first, but her Aunt Jenna wanted her to get away from all the problems going on in Mystic Falls. It wasn't her job to save everyone said her Aunt Jenna.

The day before that, her Aunt had driven her to the College. And she had even helped set up her dorm room. Her Aunt had gone all out getting things for the dorm even a new computer. She had given Elena a big hug and even had tears in her eyes. Elena wanted to roll hers and say please do not hug me. It's quiet embarrassing. But she didn't have the heart to do it. Besides, she would miss her Aunt to while she was gone. But then that would give her and Alaric a chance in getting to know each other. "We're going to miss you Elena, oh and I made these for you and your friends". she handed her a box of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna. They smell lovely. I'll miss you to". How Corny, Elena thought. Normally she wasn't that mushy except around Stefan that is. She waved goodbye at her Aunt as she left the dorm room. Elena sighed and closed the room door. She had no idea when her roommate was going to arrive, or who it would wind up being. She hoped it would be either Bonnie or Meredith. But chances of that happening were probably zero. _Especially if they are trying to bunk together_ she thought. A knock then came to the door and Elena opened it. Outside stood Caroline a former best friend of hers. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" Elena was confused. She thought Caroline would be spending her college money somewhere at some fancy collage like say, Harvard?

"I go here now, Silly. And by the way, we're roommates." she carried some of her stuff into the dorm room. Then she looked around the room "Yuck. This place looks awful. And I can't believe they stuck me in here with you. " Caroline had the sour look on her face as if she smelled something really, really bad.

"Then why did you even come here? Doesn't your Dad have enough money to send you to Harvard or something?" Elena asked. For some odd reason, at the middle of their senior year, Caroline just thought she was too good to hang out with Elena, and Bonnie anymore. She began to hang out with more popular kids like Tyler Lockwood and his friends. Caroline became more stuck-up and she liked to rub it in people's faces. She couldn't stand Elena simply because Elena got more boyfriends than she ever did and that just simply made her jealous of her.

Caroline looked at Elena smugly. "Because. I wanted to come here. The person who I am dating goes here and they suggested I come so I could be with them".

"Tyler comes here to?" asked Elena in surprise.

"Elena, you of all people should know that this is a small town where everyone knows everyone. Don't tell me you've gotten to be so stupid". said Caroline.

That did it. Elena whirled around because she couldn't think of anything to say back to Caroline and plus, she needed some air. Opening the door again, she was surprised to see Matt standing there. "Matt, hi, you know there's not suppose to be no boys here, right?"

Matt stood there and looked at Elena. Then he exchanged a look with Caroline. "Uh, I didn't really come here to see you. I need to speak with Caroline." It looked like he didn't care that this wasn't a boys school. "I'm just here for a visit".

Elena let him in staring in disbelief at him and Caroline. How dare Caroline to be dating her ex not long after she dumped him! _Whoa, where'd did that come from? I'm suppose to be in love with Stefan! How am I still having feelings for Matt?_


	2. Elena gets advice from Bonnie

**Elena still stared at the two of the people who had once been very much involved in her life, walk out the door hand in hand. Where had she been when Matt and Caroline got together, and why hadn't she been informed about it all? Usually, Bonnie filled her in on everything. Elena usually knew about all the latest gossip happenings that happened in Mystic Falls.**

**Opening the bedroom door, Elena decided to take a break from unpacking, and decided to explore the place a bit. There was hardly anyone she knew here at this School except Caroline and well, her and Caroline wasn't exactly the best of friends. Elena suddenly felt so very alone. She just had to make some new friends this year!**

**She passed by the lounge area, which consisted of several big couches with an awful red color to them. A coffee table, a big screen plasma TV, and a table in the corner of the room. Some students were in their talking and others reading into a book.**

**Elena walked some more finding herself missing Stefan. He had been supportive of her going away to college. Him and Damon were trying to get into the College School for boys which wasn't far from here so maybe she'd get to hang with them on the was just about to go get herself a soda can when she nearly ran into a tall dark haired girl who had dropped her books while running into Elena.**

**"I am so sorry! I've been so deep in thought hadn't been paying attention to anything. Let me help you". she bent down to retrieve the girls books.**

**Meredith had just about been ready to bless out this blonde girl who had run into her, but as soon as the girl apologized, Meredith decided not to fuss at her after all, it was only an accident. She took her books "Thanks for helping with the books, and hey, it was only an accident. Do you know where the main office is?"**

**Elena looked at the girl "Yeah sure. How bout I show you around the place? Then we can go grab something to eat. I'm Elena Gilbert, what's yours?"**

**"Meredith Edwards", the tall brunette with Olive skin replied and the two girls shook hands. When Meredith told her where she would be living at, Elena was stunned.**

**"That's not far from my dorm! Do you have a roommate yet?" she asked her.**

**Meredith shook her head." Never could find one in such short notice".**

**Elena suddenly had a brilliant idea. "You know, I'm sharing a room with some girl I used to be friends with, she's now my enemy, how bout I look into and see if we could both share a room? Then I could help you anytime around the school and stuff!"**

**"That would sound awesome". said Meredith smiling. Maybe College wouldn't be so bad after all. Both her and Elena went to the main office.**

**After doing some talking to the lady there, Both Elena and Meredith were assigned a room together, all Elena would have to do was move her stuff.**

**It was nearly Ten when the girls got ready for bed. Tomorrow, they would begin their classes.**

**"Are there any good hang out spots around here?" asked Meredith.**

**"I don't know. I only got here just today to as well. Friday we'll just have to meet up with some of my friends and see. I'm really new to this College just as you are'. Pretty soon both girls were asleep.**

**Bonnie paid Elena a visit later on that week on a Friday. The two girls decided to hang out together and go to the Mall while Stefan and Damon were out doing their own Vampire business. Elena sipped her own diet coke and began eating her chicken sandwich. She paused then looked at Bonnie and sighed. "I don't know what I am going to do, Bonnie!"**

**Bonnie looked at her best friend. She had been best friends with Elena since Preschool as had Caroline. Up until High School, Elena and Caroline stopped being friends due to Caroline getting jealous over Elena because she would always get the boyfriends. "Well, looks like you have a problem Elena. You have to figure out who makes you happy. You can't simply just juggle all three boys. Who do you care most about?"**

**Elena looked at Bonnie. "You know who I care the most about Bonnie. Stefan. It's always going to be with Stefan. I can't simply be with anyone else!"**

**Bonnie "Well you have got to decide that soon who you really want to be with. Or someone is going to wind up broken-hearted".**

**"Is there anyway I can do this without breaking anyone's heart?" asked Elena.**

**Bonnie tried to give her a sympathized look. "No. All you can do is just be honest with them Elena. Choose who you want to be with, then let the others down gently. Of course you have hidden feelings for Matt, you two used to date. And of course you care about Damon but only in a sister way like you have told me. Just- you need to know where your heart lies."**

**Bonnie wished she had better advice to give to Elena. But secretly, she hoped her friend wouldn't choose Matt. Or Damon. Damon was a bad influence and would drag Elena down a dark path. And Matt, Bonnie secretly had a crush on him and deep feelings for him. She wanted to have a thing with them, but she had to get Caroline away from him first. If Elena got to him, well then Bonnie would be left with no one.**


	3. Stefan gets attacked by Katherine

Later that Evening…..

Elena kept trying to dial Stefan. For some odd reason he wasn't answering his cell phone. Usually he answered on the first or second ring. But the phone kept ringing 5 or 6 times, and still Stefan didn't answer. Elena sighed and hung up. Why wasn't Stefan answering his cell phone? Elena hoped he wasn't in trouble again. She couldn't just leave the Dorm, they had curfews that you had to be back by at least 10:00 or the doors would be locked and you couldn't get in.

Elena sighed and decided to get ready to take a bath. When she turned to go to the bathroom, Stefan suddenly showed up in front of her. He looked badly beaten and was a bloody mess. He even looked like he had been stabbed. But the wound was slowly healing on its own. Elena was alarmed. "Stefan! What happened?" she immediately rushed him to the bathroom to help him clean up.

"Katherine showed up", he managed to gasp wondering how Elena was going to handle this news.

Elena looked more confused than ever. "Katherine? I thought she was dead, Stefan". she began cleaning his cuts.

Stefan looked back at her. "Yeah, we thought that to me and Damon, but then she showed up different times paying us visits. When she visited me she said she had come back so that me and her could be together again. When I told her I was seeing someone else, she wasn't too happy about that, so she beat me and stabbed me". he coughed.

Elena looked at his stab wound. It was already almost healed. But there was a smear of red blood that showed he had been injured. "Does she know about me?" Elena asked him. She wondered if Katherine had planned to come after her next.

Stefan coughed more "Yes. She's been apparently doing her homework researching everything about you. Elena, you have got to be careful. She could be coming here next and she can very easily fool everyone into thinking she's you. She's also very dangerous".

Elena "Bonnie and I aren't very easily fooled. Bonnie has Psychic/Witch powers and she knows me so well that even Katherine can't fool her. She'll know if something is off. I promise we'll be extra careful. I do carry around stakes in case an evil Vampire tries to attack me".

Stefan nodded but then his expression turned serious. "Elena, if Katherine puts you in too much danger, we may have to put our relationship on hold".

Elena was surprised and somewhat offended. "Stefan why? I thought as a couple we'd go through everything together. I need you around to protect me more when Katherine is here, and not to leave! That just gives her more power over me!"

Stefan looked at her with serious green eyes. "Elena, the reason she's after you is because of me. She wants to kill you so she can have me. If we were separated, she might not come after you".

Elena put her hands on her hips. "And let her have the chance of seducing you back into her life? I don't give up on us that easily, Stefan! And you know I don't".

Stefan "I know Elena. And that is one of the reasons why I love you. But sometimes you have got to just lay low for awhile".

"Nooo!" Elena yelled surprised by how high her voice could go. "I'm not having us separate just so Katherine could win you back. If she comes after me, so be it. I'm not willing to let you go without a fight".

Thanks for the reviews and keep the reviews coming. I love to hear what you think of each chapter!


	4. Does Elena have real feelings for Damon?

The next day Elena was still upset about what Stefan had told her that they might have to break things off if Katherine put her in more danger. She needed Stefan now more than ever! With him around, Katherine wouldn't be able to harm her. She ate breakfast slowly which wasn't much. It was Cinnamon raisin bread with butter, and a banana. She was on her way out the door afterwards when Damon surprised her and was on the other side.

Elena looked at him "What do you want Damon? I've got to get going to School".

Damon smirked at her "So do I Elena. You forget, I start Mystic Falls High School today. If Stefan goes to School I figured going there to would be better than just sitting around the Mansion all day drinking Scotch. And I wanted to talk to you, so I figured I could drive you to School".

Elena looked at him more closely. Damon seemed to be a lot friendlier to her these days and Elena often wondered why. "Okay, I suppose it'll beat than trying to wait around for the School bus." Elena didn't feel like riding a School bus full of noisy teens.

Damon opened the door for her to get in. Once they were on the road in his stylish Convertible which was a dark purple with black interior, Damon was the first to start conversation between them. "Stefan told me about Katherine paying him a visit, and he believes your in danger because your seeing him and Katherine wants him. He also told me that you two should break up if Katherine puts you in any danger".

Elena sized him up and down. "So? How does this involve you in any way? And why should you be worried about this?"

Damon took a quick glance at her all the while trying to pay attention to the road to. "Personally, I think he is right Elena. If Katherine puts you in danger, you should just give Stefan up to her. The way I see it, he's not worth dying over, and there's plenty other fish in the sea".

Elena's eyebrow rose and suddenly she said "If I want to be with Stefan, then I'm going to be with Stefan no matter what the cost!" she said stubbornly.

Damon sighed. "Elena, Elena. You shouldn't put yourself in the middle of all this drama. If Katherine wants Stefan, let her have him. You'll always have me and Matt that will be here for you and do anything for you. You deserve way better Elena".

"Don't tell me what all I deserve, Damon! What I deserve is Stefan! If I can't have him, then I don't know who I could have". said Elena stubbornly.

Damon smirked then he said to her. "You could chose to be with me Elena. There would be no strings attached, and no Katherine coming after you trying to kill you. If you were my girl, I'd stick around and protect you. And Stefan is a Jerk not wanting to stick around and to protect you".

Elena couldn't argue with him right there because Damon had a point. If she was with him, Katherine wouldn't come after her. And her and Stefan's relationship wasn't that important to Stefan anyway. When she last spoke to him something about him had been different. There was no longer a spark between them or any kind of chemistry they once had. She had this sinking feeling the reason why Stefan wanted to break things off, was because deep down, he was still in love with Katherine.


	5. Elena and Stefan break up

When their classes ended that day, Elena had come to a decision. Damon's right, I shouldn't be with Stefan right now especially if Katherine is going to come between us. But I hate to be the one to break it off with him over this. Elena thought to herself. It wasn't going to be easy either way, and if I don't dump him, then he will wind up dumping me because he still has feelings for Katherine.

Elena found him by his locker putting some books away and taking out the ones he needed to bring home. He put them in his backpack. "Oh hi Elena. How did your day here go?" he asked. Stefan seemed a bit too nervous to be talking to her and kept glancing around him as if to make sure Katherine wasn't watching. It made Elena feel uneasy. A real guy wouldn't be so scared to talk to her, she thought.

Elena just shrugged. "It went fine, I guess. You know how boring most classes are. Time to get this over with, she thought. Elena leaned against the locker next to his. "You know Stefan, I've been thinking a lot about what you said last night, and I think we should do it".

"Do what?" Stefan asked, his expression darkening. This conversation with Elena couldn't be going off to a great start. Whatever happened to them anyway? Their spark was gone, he still loved Katherine deeply, and it seemed whenever him and Elena tried to talk, things got uncomfortable between them. Stefan didn't like the tension that was beginning to rise.

"You know what I'm talking about Stefan." she briefly rolled her eyes. Where was his mind at? Used to, it didn't take much to get his attention. "You were right about what you said. We should break up. If we don't Katherine will come between us and she will attack me. I just can't put up with that".

Stefan's heart felt like it just stopped right there. Elena was breaking things off with him? He deeply sighed. He should have known this was coming when Katherine got back into his life. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Elena". he shifted his backpack.

Elena was shocked by his reaction. Stefan didn't seem to care they were breaking up! "What? No, why are you breaking up with me Elena? When did you stop caring about us, Stefan?"

Stefan looked at her and decided to tell the truth. Ever since Katherine came back, old feelings had resurfaced between them. He found out that they still loved one another. "I'm still in love with Katherine Elena. And when she came back, old feelings resurfaced. I love her way more than I do you, Elena".

Ouch that hurt. Like a knife stabbing in her heart, Elena felt her knees go weak. So it was true, he did still love Katherine! She should have known this all along from the beginning. "Were you going to tell me before we got married?" she asked in a cold voice.

Stefan just looked at her. "I was a few days before the Wedding day. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Elena".

Another stab in the heart hurt Elena even more. Elena took off her engagement ring which was the Lapis Lazuli ring and gave it back to Stefan. "Go ahead and be with her if you want, you Jerk!" Feeling her eyes tear up, she also yanked off the matching necklace he gave her and handed it back to him as well. Gathering whatever pride she had left, Elena stormed down the hall her face filling with tears.


	6. I'll never break your heart

Elena's eyes instantly filled with tears once she was far away from Stefan. She didn't want him to see her cry like this. Not that he probably wouldn't care, she thought. Her chest heaving in and heavy sobs starting to come out, Elena wondered where Damon was. She knew he could be a royal pain in the butt sometimes, but whenever she needed him as a friend, Damon was always there to listen to her problems.

It had taken her nearly over a year to learn to trust him again. After what he did to her brother Jeremy, Elena didn't think she could ever trust him again let alone be friends with him again. But lately, she had seen a change in Damon. A change she couldn't quiet describe. He was becoming a better companion you could say. Elena still didn't approve of him killing people, but she knew it was his way of surviving as a Vampire and not all Vampires drank blood from various blood Banks. Damon could be bad, yes. But really; deep down in him was a good side that not everyone got to see. Damon had a really good heart, Elena thought. If people got to see that more, then they would be able to trust him more.

Elena couldn't hold it in much longer. She let everything out. He must have been close by and listening to her sobs, because then she heard footsteps walk slowly towards her. Then a familiar voice : "Elena, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Damon asked. When he saw her face he instantly knew what was wrong. "You and Stefan broke up, didn't you?" there wasn't smug in his voice and he didn't seem glad that her and Stefan broke up. He had actually sounded concerned.

Elena tried to explain to him what all had happened to her. "I was the one who was breaking things off with him because of Katherine. Then he goes and tells me that he really loves her more than he does me and he was going to tell me a few days before the Wedding. I just can't believe how bad this hurts!" more tears came from her eyes.

Anger burned inside Damon. His own brother a complete jerk? He never thought he'd see this one happen coming from his own flesh and blood. Damon sat near Elena and took her into his arms trying to provide her comfort. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I thought he'd never do this to you". _I thought I'd be the one to break them up, Damon thought to himself._

Elena cried into his shoulder hard. "What did I do to deserve this Damon? " His jacket and clothes were getting wet from Elena's tears, but Damon didn't dare say anything. Elena was leaning on him for comfort, and he wouldn't want to have it any other way. He smoothed her straight hair with his hand and tried to think of soothing words to say. "Nothing was your fault, Elena. You were the perfect girl to him. Stefan just got bored with just you. And some past feelings he had with Katherine just resurfaced back up".

"But why would he want to be with her? Katherine tried to kill him!" Elena just didn't understand why Stefan wanted to be with a Psycho.

"I don't know. Personally, I could care less if Katherine dies. She did me and Stefan completely awful, making us believe she was dead; then coming back to steal Stefan from you and cause you two problems. She's nothing but trouble, and eventually Stefan is going to see that and realize what a great girl he lost. If you were my girl, I wouldn't dump you for Katherine because your nothing like her". Damon said.

Elena looked up at him and for the first time saw how blue his eyes were. They were like a clear blue that you could see right through. "Damon, that's really sweet. I never knew there was a softer side of you".

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about me Elena. How bout I take you somewhere to go get a steaming mug of Cider? I hear that's a good way of calming your nerves". If Damon played his cards right, he could very easily win Elena over.


	7. Damon takes Elena to Starbucks

Elena couldn't believe her ears. Had she really heard herself right? Was Damon offering to do something nice for her and her actually agreeing to go with him and get some cider? Turns out, she was. "Sure. Some cider really does sound great". Elena accepted his offer. But it still doesn't make things easier with her and Stefan's breakup.

Damon looked at her with more concern. "It'll do you to get out some Elena. There's no use in crying over Stefan all the time. I'm sure he isn't crying over you." he led Elena out to his car which was a convertible. Elena got in and he closed the door.

Once on the road, Damon looked out for nearby Starbucks. They served both coffee and cider so it would be a treat for the both of them. Damon would also buy her some donuts if she was hungry. Soon he found the Starbucks and pulled into the place parking his car. "This alright with you? Starbucks usually has what you need".

Elena just nodded. The two of them got out, and Damon opened the door for Elena. Usually, Damon could care less about opening doors for ladies, but lately Elena seemed to make him a better man for some odd reason. They ordered some cider, and a coffee plus an order of plain glazed donuts in a basket and went to a nearby booth to sit down.

Elena sat and drank her cider while helping herself to some donuts. "Thanks for bringing me here, Damon".

Damon just shrugged. "It's no problem Elena. I know what it's like to go through a broken heart. I know of some foods that can help you through it. It's not easy, but you'll get over it".

"I don't think I'll ever love again". Elena said. She began to feel more depressed.

Damon surprised her when he grabbed her hand in his. "Don't say that. You're a beautiful girl Elena. There's someone out there for you, just don't shut yourself off because of Stefan. There's lots of good guys out there. You still have me and Mutt". he said still having trouble remembering the other boy's name.

"It's Matt, " Elena said for the thirteenth time. Why couldn't Damon ever remember Matt's name? "And about Matt, he's moved on as well. With Caroline".


	8. Damon and Elena decide to go steady

"Shouldn't that tell you something then?" Damon said raising an eyebrow as he asked Elena this. He then ate himself a donut as well picking a plain glazed one out of the basket.

Elena looked at him "Should it tell me what?" she wondered what Damon was getting at.

"That you should move on to as well. It's obvious Stefan and Mutt has moved on with their lives". said Damon.

As much as she would hate to admit, Damon was right. Stefan and Matt had moved on rather quickly without her. And that left her all alone and with nobody. She had no one she could count on to be there for her. Oh, she had Bonnie and her new friend Meredith Edwards, but they weren't the same as having a boyfriend.

Damon looked at her. It seemed as if he could always read her mind. She knew that Vampires could read minds. Especially hers. Then he started talking. "Come on Elena. you know that we belong together. That's why your thinking there's no one else for you. That's where your wrong. I think we'd be the perfect couple Elena. Why don't you just give me a try? What would be the harm in that?" he asked.

Damon had a point. He was always there for her when Stefan never could be. And he was great to have around during a crisis. She couldn't deny that there was some chemistry between them and she had always wondered what it would be like to be with Damon Salvatore. Now that she no longer had Stefan, or Matt, she could date whomever she wanted. And Damon wasn't so bad once you got to know him. And what would hurt her to just give him a chance? He could be the perfect boyfriend for all she knew. Elena looked at Damon. "Okay. I'll give you a chance, Damon".

Damon wasn't sure he had heard right. Had Elena just agreed to give him a chance? "Are you saying you'll go steady with me Elena?" he asked.

Elena said "Of course. I figured what have I got to lose if I decided to go with you…. Nothing. No one holding me back."

Damon "You sure I won't be some rebound guy? That this isn't to be paying Stefan back?" he asked.

Elena was shocked. "Now why would you think I'd use you for rebound? I'm not that kind of girl Damon. I'm moving on with you just like The others have moved on with other loves".

Damon smiled. He finally had Elena all to himself! "Your not going to regret this, Elena. Your going to have the time of your life with me".

Elena glanced at him. "I better not regret it, Damon. I've been through enough heartbreak to last me a lifetime. If I go through it again, it might kill me".

Damon took her hand in his. "I promise you, that you won't regret this Elena. I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."


	9. The new couple at School

Damon whistled as he drove home back to the Salvatore Mansion after he dropped Elena off back home. The two of them shared a surprisingly good kiss. There was sparks between them after all or Chemistry, or whatever people wanted to call it now these days, Damon thought to himself. Once he got out of the car, he was pleased to see Stefan was home as well. _I can't wait to rub all of this in his face_, he thought with a smirk and opened the door.

"Word gets around fast that you and Elena are an item now". Stefan was in front of him so suddenly, Damon didn't have time to blink.

"Why should you even care, Stefan especially since you and Katherine are back together?". he asked while he poured himself some scotch.

Stefan "You think I really want to be with her? I'm only being with her to protect Elena and her Family."

Damon snorted. "Yeah right. That's not what all I hear from Elena. Word is that you still have strong feelings for Katherine and that's what you told her. You broke her heart, Stefan".

Stefan sighed. "You know what, it's late and I don't feel like arguing with you Damon. But if you think that you can compel her and try to turn her into your Princess of Darkness, it's not going to happen man". he patted his brother on his shoulder. Then Stefan went upstairs.

Damon turned to look at his brother and was a bit confused. Who said that he was even going to try to compel Elena? If Elena wanted to be his Princess of Darkness, that was her decision to make, not his, and definitely not Stefan's. He wasn't the controlling type like his brother thought he was. Being around Elena had made Damon want to be a better man and he just wished Stefan could just see that.

The next morning at School, Damon and Elena walked into Mystic Falls High School together holding hands. All eyes turned around to stare at the new couple. Some were even shocked to find Elena with Damon and some weren't so surprised.

_It's almost like some expected me to be with Damon_, thought Elena to herself and they walked to her locker together.

"I think I like this being popular and having everyone stare at me as we walk by. It's almost like being the popular kid at school. Usually, Stefan is the one that gets the most attention when he's with a girl." said Damon as he leaned against the row of lockers.

"Yeah, well. Being popular isn't always what it seems sometimes. You always have to please a crowd and sometimes that isn't always easy". said Elena and she gathered up the books she needed.

"You think we'll get nominated for Prom King and Queen this year? I would totally dig that". said Damon as he glanced at the sign advertising for the School Dance.

"I highly doubt it. There are other popular contestants that are in the running besides just me. For instance, Caroline and Matt are participating as well, and Rachel Ford is bringing some guy named Chad to the prom". said Elena.

"We'll beat them all. I know we will". said Damon completely sure of himself. The bell for the next class rang, and they both went to Science class.


	10. Elena has doubts about her friends

The next week…

Founder's Day

October 29, 2013

It was the Founders Day again. Another year that she had to participate in the Annually event. Her Aunt Jenna kept telling her that it was important to her Mother and that it would mean the world to her if she knew her Daughter participated in it as well.

Except that her Mother wasn't dead. Elena had found out that her Mother was alive and that she was a Vampire who really didn't want to have much to do with her own Daughter's life. So she really wouldn't care if Elena participated in the Event or not. She wasn't coming to it, and she never would. Her Mother was a Vampire named Isobel and she stayed out of Elena's life as much as possible because she didn't want anything to do with her.

This had really crushed Elena. For years she had dreams about her Mother, her real Mother and what she might be like. But the first meeting with her hadn't been at all what Elena was expecting. And there was rumor that her real Father could still be alive and she suspected it was Alaric, the man who was currently seeing her Aunt. Elena didn't want to find out if he really was her Dad. Because what if he didn't want to have anything to do with her either? I mean what can I say to him, Elena thought while undoing her hot rollers. Hello Alaric, I think I may be your Daughter. Know Isobel? Well, I'm her Daughter. I think we need to go get tested because I know you slept with her. No, I can't do that. Elena decided. I would look very dumb.

Caroline then stepped in the room along with Bonnie. They were both participating in the Event and when they always chatted, Elena felt left out. They didn't even bother to include her. I guess I deserve it by always being the one who always got the guys. Can I help it Guys like me and want to be with me? No, I can't . She couldn't let them see how much this upset her. How close she was coming to tears. She can't cry in front of them! It would mess her makeup up! Just be happy Elena, she thought. Your with Damon Salvatore now, and he makes you feel like the most special girl in the world. He won't even look at Caroline or Bonnie.

Elena didn't know when things got so complicated between her and her friends. Aunt Jenna always said that when friends got older sometimes things just changed and you couldn't always be friends forever. Both her and Bonnie were still friends, but lately that seemed to be changing. She kept spending more and more time with Caroline. Spending the night with her and canceling plans with Elena. And going shopping with Caroline. Finally, hearing enough of their giggling, Elena spun around her curls bouncing as she did "Bonnie, can I talk to you outside the door for a minute?"

Caroline smirked and then muttered to her friend Bonnie. "Uh, oh. Better avoid the wrath of Elena. No telling what she might do".


	11. Elena talks to Bonnie

Elena waited until her and Bonnie was alone outside the door and then she pulled Bonnie into another room just in case Caroline was eavesdropping with her super Vampire hearing. "What is going on with you and Caroline lately? And why do you keep ditching me just to hang out with her? Isn't our friendship important to you anymore?' Elena asked.

Bonnie looked at Elena surprised. She had a feeling that eventually Elena would start questioning her. She put on a serious face. "Elena, in case you haven't noticed, our lives are very different now".

"What do you mean by different?" asked Elena in an icy tone.

"Well, you haven't really wanted to spend time with us recently ever since you met Stefan. You've been spending all your time with the Salvatore brothers, that we hardly ever see you". said Bonnie.

Elena was stunned. "That's not true. I've been trying to get together with you two once a week, but you always cancel and say you've got plans with Caroline. Know how that makes me feel? Unimportant."

Bonnie sighed. "Elena. Our friendship is very important to me. But I can't spend all my time with just you. I have other friends to. And it's not my fault you and Caroline can't seem to get along".

Elena "And I can't help it that she's jealous of me! What can I possibly do about that, Bonnie?" she crossed her arms.

"You two need to find a way to get along again. You two used to be such best friends. All this Jealously isn't too good for you two. " said Bonnie then "I've got to go back inside, we have to finish getting ready".

Elena sighed again and watched her best friend go right back through that door. Getting together all willpower, she went back inside as well.


	12. Elena doesn't win

6:00 pm

It was soon time to get ready to go downstairs and meet with their escorts. Bonnie's escort was going to be Jeremy since the two had began dating each other very recently. Elena looked at her gown. It was ice blue and very historic looking and also had some white in it on the bottom of the gown. Here goes the big day, she thought and followed Caroline and Bonnie out the door.

The names were called of the girls who participated in the event and their escorts. Vanessa Harding and Jason Brock were ahead of them and some other girls Elena knew of. Then next were Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie wore a lovely yellow cream dress. And Caroline and Matt were next. Caroline wore a pink dress and had pink flowers in her hair. Next, Elena's name was called along with Damon's. Elena found herself smiling as she met with Damon downstairs and he took her hand in his and kissed it. She was going to enjoy Founders Day regardless of the way Caroline was behaving.

The song selected this year was Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream." Elena liked the singer they chose she thought she had a powerful voice and the music was uplifting. They did their hand touching, and Elena found herself staring at Damon feeling her heart pound more than ever. They found themselves having fun and dancing really close. Elena didn't care who saw them together. Damon made her feel really special.

Jenna and Alaric were at the Event as well watching the contestants participate. Jenna wanted Elena to win. Last year, it was Caroline who had won it and she didn't need to win it again. But who was that dancing with Elena again? Damon Salvatore. The two seemed to be spending a lot more time together lately. She never thought them two would have a chance to be together.

"You should really give Damon a chance, Elena. He seems like a really good guy". she had said one night over Supper. Sure, she knew he had a bad side, but no one was really perfect, was they?

The Dance soon ended and everyone waited around for the winner to be announced. One special girl would be chosen as Ms. Mystic Falls for Founders day. Tyler Lockwood's Mom Carol stepped up to the stage. When the applauding calmed down, she said "Hope everyone has been having a great time! It's now time to announce Ms. Mystic Falls!" more applauding. She then was opening a white envelope. "This year the winner of Ms. Mystic Falls is…" she trailed off looking surprised at the winner. "Bonnie Bennett!"

Elena was surprised. Bonnie won Ms. Mystic Falls? How on earth could that happen? Bonnie wasn't even popular. Bet Caroline had something to do with that or perhaps Jeremy. Elena tried to hide her jealousy and be happy for her friend.

Bonnie was in complete shock but walked up to the stage to accept the crown and flowers. She was crowned and began to make her speech.

Damon whispered to her "How did she win? Aren't you the popular one?" he asked.

Damon was confused. Heck, he always stayed confused. What was new?

Elena sighed. "I guess I'm not anymore. I think I've lost my touch". Elena said.


	13. Damon loves Elena for who she is

"You have not lost your touch Elena". Damon at once told her. Why didn't she understand just how beautiful she was? He loved everything about her. Even when she was a complete pain in the butt.

"You don't understand Damon, I'm not popular anymore. Look at my circle of friends, it's dissolving!" she nearly sobbed out the other word.

Damon then grabbed her hands. "Elena. If your friends cannot accept you for who you are, and they don't want to spend time with you, then they aren't your friends anymore. You haven't lost your touch. Maybe you have with your popularity, but who's to say that you have to be popular? Just be Elena. That's good enough for me". he then smiled at her. It was very rare for Damon Salvatore to smile. When he did, it was usually a smirk.

Elena looked at him. For a moment there, their eyes gazed into each other. What was she thinking? Damon was right, she didn't have to be popular anymore at least, not around him. "Whoever thought you would ever say something so right and true". she said.

Damon laughed. "I'm not a real bad person Elena. I have thoughts and feelings just like Stefan does. And I don't care if your popularity is gone. Your still Elena to me and that is all that matters. I love the beautiful person inside you. So what if Bonnie won? That doesn't mean she's a Queen in my eyes. Because in my eyes, you're a Queen."

Elena's eyes filled with happy tears. He knew just what to say to make her feel better! "Thank you, Damon".

"Hey, don't start the water works on me here alright? Can't have you turning into a faucet here." he pulled her close.

Elena laughed this time. "Don't worry I won't. I just get emotional when someone says something nice and they actually mean it".

Damon looked into her eyes. "I mean everything I say Elena. Except when I'm angry. I'm going to treat you like the Queen you deserve to be." Then they began to slowly dance to their own music.

The end! Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
